La vendetta de los tres osos rosa
by Allerya Windrunner
Summary: [Terminado] El trío Love Me tiene un misión importante que cumplir, satisfacer a una estrella en ascenso que es tan mimada y quisquillosa como Ricitos de Oro. ¿Qué pasará con esta "Ricitos" del espectáculo cuando se enfrente a la venganza de los tres osos, que por cierto visten un extraño uniforme rosa chillón? Este OS es parte del Reto "Érase una vez" de La Caja de Pandora (LCDP)


**El siguiente OS participa en el Reto "Érase una Vez" del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP). **

_Cuento: Ricitos de Oro_

**Disclaimer: Skip Beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de la maravillosa mente de Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei.**

* * *

―_Alguien ha tocado mi silla― dijo papá Oso._

―_Alguien ha probado mi sopa― dijo mamá Osa._

―_Alguien ha dormido en mi cama―dijo bebé Oso._

**_Ricitos de Oro- Anónimo._**

* * *

Érase una vez, en Lory's Magestic Entertainment, tres chicas que no sabían amar, para ello se creó un departamento especial, llamado Sección Love Me, donde ellas aprenderían de este sentimiento tan especial. Sus nombres: Mogami Kyoko, Kotonami Kanae y Amamiya Chiori.

Las tres miembros de la Sección Love me, estaban sentadas frente a Takarada Lory, el presidente de dicha agencia de talentos, por segunda vez en esa semana; esta vez Lory no se encontraba radiante de felicidad, él quería respuestas:

―Díganme mis queridos ángeles rosa, ¿cómo fue que Nanokura Mimori les dio menos cien puntos a las tres? ¡Quiero la verdad!

Las tres chicas se miraron y al unísono soltaron un sonoro suspiro. Kotonami Kanae tomó la palabra.

―Usted es el principal responsable presidente. Fue usted mismo quien nos asignó la misión.― decía la actriz muy seria.― Si quiere le refresco la memoria.

* * *

El lunes fue un día en que las tres chicas de la Sección Love Me quisieron olvidar, Sawara-san las había mandado llamar porque el presidente las requería en su oficina con urgencia.

―Mis queridas niñas, tengo una misión especial para ustedes tres; es un pedido personal, pero sé que ustedes pueden cumplirlo.― dijo el extraño presidente de LME, quien estaba caracterizado de pirata y Nako-chan, su anaconda, estaba de verde simulando un loro.

Las tres chicas miraban con recelo, cada una en su cabeza imaginaba la barbaridad que podría habérsele ocurrido al extravagante jefe, pero ninguna de ellas quería formular la pregunta del terror. Al ver que no conseguía respuesta de sus empleadas Lory prosiguió en un mohín:

―No es nada extraño, no me dejaron planificar nada, de hecho es un pedido para una agencia rival, pero que les puede significar buenos contactos para futuras contrataciones.

Las tres chicas se miraron entre sí, entusiasmadas ante la idea de conseguir nuevos proyectos en los cuales trabajar.

―¿Entonces de que se trata el trabajo?― dijo finalmente la miembro número uno de la sección del mono rosa chillón.

El presidente les había dicho que tenían que asegurarse de dar el mejor trato posible a una estrella en ascenso de una de las compañías rivales, ella estaría participando en un dorama y habían solicitado la ayuda del extravagante presidente de LME por contar con ese equipo de trabajo tan inusual.

Al parecer la joven actriz era una chica un poco mimada, pero si se le sabía tratar podía ser muy dulce.

Cuando las tres chicas Love Me llegaron al estudio de TBM con sus trajes rosa chillón, causando más de un accidente a los transeúntes de los pasillos debido a la incandescencia de sus atuendos. Fueron donde se suponía que estaría la joven estrella en ascenso. Kotonami Kanae sostenía el papel con el nombre de la estrella y llegaron junto a la puerta. Kyoko por su parte no podía creer lo que leía en el camerino: "Nanokura Mimori"

―E…etto Moko-san, ¿Estás segura que este es el lugar?― preguntó una incómoda Kyoko.

―Sí, aquí en el papel dice Nanokura Mimori.― dijo la actriz de cabello largo mostrándole a Kyoko el pedazo de papel.

―¿Ocurre algo Kyoko-san?― preguntó curiosa Chiori.

―B... bueno es… que ella es… como decirlo, algo así como... la mascota de Sho-baka, además va en mi instituto y para rematar me odia.― terminó admitiendo Kyoko.

―¿¡Estás de broma!?― le respondió Kanae.

―¡No me lo creo!― replicaba Chiori― Entonces cuando nos contaste que te habías metido en un problema con Tsuruga-san porque Fuwa te había secuestrado con ayuda de alguien de la escuela ¿era ella?

Kyoko asintió con la cabeza.

Las otras dos chicas Love Me se miraron y luego vieron a Kyoko. Al final las tres suspiraron a tiempo.

―No te preocupes Kyoko, te apoyaremos.― dijo Kanae― Adelante, no creo que sea tan malo.

* * *

_12 horas después…_

―¡Moooooooooko-saaaaaaaaaaan me duele la espalda!― chillaba Kyoko.

―No me digas nada que a mí me duelen los pies― respondía Kanae.

Mientras Chiori escribía frenéticamente en su cuaderno y replicaba: ―¡Esa perra! Mi cabeza va a estallar de tanto escuchar sus grititos estúpidos de "Mimori aquí, Mimori allá" ¡Y lo peor de todo es que tenemos que estar cinco días soportándola!

―No creo que soportemos todos esos días con esa idiota tratándonos como esclavas, ¿cómo se le ocurre pedir que Kyoko la cargue a todos lados, que tú Chiori la abaniques cual reina egipcia y que yo corra a buscar sus estúpidos antojos en menos de un minuto? ¡Todo por amenazarnos con darnos menos cien!― decía una furiosa Kanae.― ¡Esta ha sido la peor humillación que he pasado en la vida!―cada vez más indignada.

―Quizás se le pase con los días.― decía Kyoko esperanzada.

―No lo creo, la tiene jurada contra nosotras.―respondía Chiori, mientras continuaba escribiendo horrendos insultos contra la actriz de Akitoki.

―A todo esto, ¿qué escribes Chiori?― preguntó Kanae.

―Lo usual, ¿quieren ver?― dijo la actriz acercando su cuaderno de notas que decía incontables veces:

«¡MUERE MALDITA PERRA TETONA SIN CEREBRO!»

―Agrégale que ojalá se ahogue con sus enormes tetas mientras duerme.― acotó Kanae.

―¡Moko-san, no seas mala!, podríamos hacerle vudú, es más eficiente.― agregaba Kyoko.

* * *

Al día siguiente las chicas siguieron atendiendo a su mimada y terrible asignación.

Esta vez, había pedido que le tuvieran su bento listo a la hora de almuerzo, una cómoda silla y una cama perfecta para poder descansar después de la grabación.

―Aquí está su almuerzo Nanokura-sama― dijo Kyoko al dejarle su caja de almuerzo.

―Aquí está su silla como pidió Nanokura-sama― respondió Kanae mientras dejaba la silla.

Mimori se sentó y puso cara de desagrado.

―¡Esta silla es demasiado alta!― espetó, aún así se sentó y tomó el bento que Kyoko le ofrecía. Cuando probó el primer bocado, lo escupió― ¡Esta cosa está demasiado caliente! Mimori ha perdido el apetito, espero que la cama esté decente después de la grabación.― terminó diciendo.

La tarde pasó lenta y dolorosamente para las tres chicas Love Me, corriendo de allá para acá; cuando la llevaron a su departamento Chiori preparó la cama y dijo:

―Su cama está dispuesta Nanokura-sama.― agregó Chiori de pie junto a las otras dos chicas de LME.

Mimori se sentó en la orilla para poder descansar y al acostarse, rezongó:

―¡Esta cama está demasiado dura! ¿¡Acaso no saben hacer nada bien!? Son un trío de inútiles.― suspiró pesadamente y prosiguió, mientras las tres miembro de la extravagante sección de LME la miraban con cada vez más rabia.― Espero que mañana mejoren, sino les pondré menos 100.― sentenció.

* * *

Al siguiente día, Kyoko nuevamente le llevaba su almuerzo, Kanae otra silla y Chiori le preparó la cama, como había sido la petición de Mimori.

―¡Esta silla es demasiado baja!― dijo, fulminando con la mirada a Kanae― Oye tú maldita bruja, tráeme el almuerzo.― le espetó a Kyoko.

La actriz de ojos ambarinos le entregó el bento y Mimori lo abrió, al probar bocado nuevamente lo escupió y dijo: ― ¡Esto está demasiado frío! ¿Cómo demonios pueden ser tan inútiles?― chillaba Mimori― Quiero que mi cama esté perfecta, ya terminé de grabar hoy, quiero descansar.

Cuando llegaron al departamento, ella volvió a probar la cama y dijo: ―¡Esta cama está demasiado blanda! ¡Fuera trío de incompetentes, fuera de mi cuarto, estoy cansada de su incompetencia! Ojalá mañana puedan hacer bien las cosas o Mimori llamará a su jefe directamente para quejarse.― gritaba a todo pulmón la actriz mientras hacía una pataleta.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la oficina de la sección Love Me, las tres chicas más que agotadas, comentaban lo acontecido y decían:

―¡La mato!, te juro que la mato Kotonami-san―Chiori no paraba de escribir en su cuaderno.

―Amamiya-san por favor, piensa en tu carrera, son sólo dos días más los que nos faltan, ya es miércoles y esto termina el viernes.― decía Kyoko tratando de controlar a Chiori.

―Si lo hacemos parecer un accidente puede que nunca nos incriminen.―agregaba Kanae.

―Moko-san ¿tú también?― Kyoko no podía más, pero aún así encontraba que la idea de cometer homicidio era exagerada.

―Vamos Kyoko, es posible que jamás sospechen de nosotras, además somos actrices, podemos fingir no saber nada.― le respondía Kanae.

―¡No! Moko-san ¡no!, vamos, mañana podemos hacerlo correctamente, estoy segura. Ya conocemos sus gustos, ¡podemos hacerlo!― decía Kyoko con su mirada de desafío.―Es cierto que se queja más que Ricitos de oro con los tres osos, pero tengo confianza en que podemos darle en el gusto y terminar exitosamente esta misión.

Las otras dos chicas la miraron y dijeron:

―Está bien. Lo intentaremos una vez más.

* * *

Al siguiente día las grabaciones de Mimori seguían. Cuando llegó el descanso del almuerzo, Kanae le llevó por tercera vez en la semana la silla y Kyoko el almuerzo, mientras Chiori arreglaba su cama.

―Has traído la silla, espero que esta vez sea la correcta.―decía Mimori mientras se sentaba.― Mmmm―dijo mientras analizaba la silla― Esta vez, no te has equivocado, ya era hora; estaba pensado que eras retardada.

Kanae la miro con rabia contenida, esta vez sí que la quería matar.

―Y tú, bruja tráeme mi almuerzo.― dijo Mimori esta vez dirigiéndose a Kyoko.

Kyoko puso el bento cuidadosamente frente a Mimori y ella lo abrió; probó el primer bocado, pero esta vez no lo escupió, cuando terminó de tragar dijo:

―Vaya, Sho-chan tenía razón, cocinas decentemente, aunque seas una idiota.

Los demonios de Kyoko comenzaron a salir, esta vez quien la quería matar era Kyoko, pero se obligó a dejarlo para después de recibir la puntuación.

Sus labores no cesaron durante todo el día, las tres chicas sentían los músculos resentidos, Kyoko su espalda, Kanae sus piernas y brazos y Chiori su cuello y sus manos. Tanto escribir en su cuaderno maldito, le había hecho desarrollar una leve tendinitis en ambas manos.

Cuando llegó la tarde y tuvieron que dejar a Mimori en su departamento. Las tres chicas esperaban expectantes la resolución de Mimori respecto a la cama que había hecho Chiori.

Pochiri, se recostó y dijo:

―La cama, esta vez está decente; hoy hicieron las cosas como se debía, como se debe tratar a una estrella tan importante como Mimori. No pueden esperar que alguien como yo, pueda querer las cosas al gusto de ustedes que no son nadie en el mundo del espectáculo, que siquiera han tenido su debut.―dijo con sorna la actriz― Está bien pueden marcharse, por hoy no llamaré a su jefe para quejarme y ESPERO, que mañana hagan un mejor trabajo que hasta ahora ha sido desastroso, ¡son tan inútiles!, no deberían siquiera dejarlas pisar un set, porque si son así de incompetentes haciendo labores tan básicas, imagino que como actrices son lo peor que puede haber.― seguía reclamando Mimori, mientras las tres chicas Love Me la miraban con odio.

* * *

Cuando volvieron a LME esa tarde, Kyoko fue la primera en hablar:

―¡Tenemos que hacerla pagar, nos ha insultado como actrices!―los demonios de Kyoko comenzaron a salir.

―¿Y qué propones Kyoko-san?― respondió Chiori teniendo toda su atención en Kyoko, puesto que cuando comenzó a escribir en su cuaderno, una fuerte punzada llegó a su mano dominante, por lo que intentó escribir con su otra mano, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

―Yo tengo una buena idea, con esto escarmentaremos a esa "Ricitos de Oro"― dijo Kanae con una sonrisa llena de maldad en sus labios.

Aquí comenzaba la vendetta de las tres miembros de la mítica sección Love Me.

* * *

Al día siguiente Mimori se levantó de buen ánimo, esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que las tres chicas Love Me, volvieran a cometer "errores" para poder darles la puntuación más baja que jamás les hayan dado a las muchachas.

Llegó puntual como siempre a la grabación, saludó amablemente a todo el staff y colegas, cuando vio llegar a las chicas de LME una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro.

El trío Love Me, se miraba con complicidad. A la hora de almuerzo sería el gran golpe.

Kotonami Kanae volvió a llevarle la silla del día anterior.

Cuando Mimori llegó y se sentó, Kyoko le ofreció el bento de ese día. La temperatura de la comida era la óptima, por lo que la comió sin problemas, minutos después su estómago comenzó a doler y tuvo que correr al sanitario.

Chiori le llevo una botella de agua y algo liviano sin envoltorio para que no sospechara que eran galletas con laxante al igual que el almuerzo.

Cuando volvió y se sentó en la silla que Kanae le había preparado, sin antes dejar de alterar un poco el estado de la silla, soltando unos cuantos pernos, Mimori cayó de espalda al suelo, volvió a sentirse mal y nuevamente corrió al sanitario.

La gente del staff se fijó del accidente de la joven actriz, por lo que le propusieron a la mánager de la chica y a las jóvenes de LME que la llevaran a su casa a descansar, hasta que se le pasara el malestar.

Mimori estaba roja de furia y vergüenza, las tres chicas de LME se miraban con complicidad ocultando sus oscuras intenciones.

La mánager de Mimori dejó a su representada al cuidado del trío Love Me, mientras cancelaba todas las otras labores de su asignación. No sospechaba que la venganza aún continuaba.

* * *

Kyoko fue a prepararle un poco de congee a Mimori, no sin antes alterarlo con más laxante, Kanae la llevó a la cama que Chiori había preparado con polvos pica pica y minutos después de que Mimori se acostara, comenzó a tener comezón.

Chiori sonrió con malicia mientras la escuchaban quejarse del dolor de barriga y de la comezón en su cuerpo, puesto que no sólo la cama tenía dicha fórmula, sino que sus pijamas y las mudas de sábana también.

Kanae le llevó un plato de congee para poder alimentar a Mimori, que estaba restregando su espalda contra el mueble junto a su cama. La actriz de LME contenía la risa mientras la miraba sufrir.

―Aquí tiene un poco de congee, Nanokura-sama― dijo Kanae, dejando la bandeja junto a la cama de la chica.

―Quiero que me preparen un baño, cambien las sábanas y me tengan un pijama nuevo, me pica todo el cuerpo.― dijo Mimori, mientras comía el congee.

―Como desee Nanokura-sama, le avisaré a las chicas.

Kanae salió y les comentó a las chicas lo que su terrible asignación les había pedido.

Kyoko preparó el agua, poniendo un poco de polvos pica pica en ella. Chiori volvía a colocar sábanas nuevas con polvos y Kanae le dejaba el pijama nuevo en el baño.

Mimori se metió a la tina con agua y se relajó. Luego salió del agua y se secó el cuerpo, colocándose el pijama nuevo. Su barriga comenzó a doler una vez más.

Media hora después agotada, con picazón y dolor, les pidió a las chicas de LME que se fueran y la dejaran sola. Ellas obedecieron, pero antes de marcharse, le pidieron timbrar sus libretas. Mimori tomó uno de los timbres y escribió:

«-100% Váyanse al infierno malditas brujas»

Kyoko, Kanae y Chiori se miraron entre ellas, restando importancia a la puntuación y la frase maliciosa de Mimori cuando vieron que ella comenzaba a rascarse una vez más, pero esta vez estaba roja desde la cabeza hasta los pies, puesto que el polvo pica pica que Kyoko había puesto en el agua causó una reacción alérgica en la chica, con lo que se echaron a reír.

Kanae con expresión fría imitando a Kyoko cuando interpretó a Mio, le dijo:

―¿Nanokura-sama, te gustó el congee?

Mimori sintió terror al escucharla, su estomago volvió a doler.

Chiori prosiguió como lo haría Yumika.

―Nanokura-sama, ¿Está cómoda la cama?

A lo que Mimori comenzó a rascarse. Y finalmente Kyoko le dijo entonces con su mejor cara de Natsu:

―Nanokura-sama, estás roja como una remolacha y me tomé la libertad de llamar a tu querido "_Sho-chan_", creo que estará aquí en 15 minutos. Que disfrutes la compañía. Bye.― terminó de decir la chica, cerrándole un ojo; mientras las tres estallaron de la risa.

El trío Love Me salió del departamento, dejando a una roja, enojada, llena de comezón y dolor de barriga, Nanokura Mimori.

* * *

―Y eso fue lo que pasó Jefe. ―terminó de decir Kanae.

La cara de Lory era entre sorpresa, estupefacción y pánico al escuchar el relato de las chicas. Estaba asombrado de lo crueles que podían llegar a ser esas tres actrices si se las provocaba. Luego sopesando las cosas y pensando en su propia seguridad si las hacía enojar dijo:

―Las tres serán sancionadas, no puedo permitir ese tipo de comportamiento, aunque tampoco justifico el actuar de Nanokura-kun, ¿saben que tuvieron que inyectarle no se qué cosa para mitigar el color rojo de su piel y la picazón, además de darle suero porque estaba deshidratada después de que le dieran tanto laxante?

Las tres jóvenes volvieron a estallar de la risa. Lory sólo movió la cabeza, suspiró y finalmente dijo:

―Su castigo mis queridos ángeles rosa es el siguiente: Mi querida miembro número tres, Amamiya-kun, vas a participar en un PV con Vie Ghoul, donde piden que seas Caperucita Roja. Mi muy estimada miembro número dos, Kotonami-kun, vas a pasar 4 fines de semanas completos con sus días y sus noches con María y no hay reclamos. Y por último, pero no menos importante mi querida miembro numero uno y fundadora de la sección Love Me, Mogami-kun vas a tener que asistir a Ren cuatro semanas seguidas, cuidarás que coma y prepararás sus cenas, desayunos, meriendas y almuerzos todos los días, fin de semanas incluidos, si es necesario que te quedes a dormir en su departamento para que coma, lo harás.

Mientras las tres chicas escuchaban sus sentencias, las caras se les iban deformando y gritaron:

―¿¡QUÉEEEE!?

―Como lo oyen, ahora pueden retirarse.

* * *

Las tres chicas Love Me salieron del despacho, tras cerrar la puerta y alejarse unos cuantos metros de la oficina de su jefe por el pasillo, Kanae con una gran sonrisa diabólica preguntó:

―¿Kyoko trajiste la muñeca vudú?

Kyoko metiéndose la mano al bolsillo del mono rosa dijo:

―Aquí mismo la tengo.― sonriendo maliciosamente.

Kanae volvió a preguntar mirando atentamente la muñeca hecha por Kyoko:

―Chiori, ¿trajiste los alfileres?

Chiori sacando una cajita de su bolsillo la sacudió haciéndola sonar y dijo:

―Aquí están.

―Muy bien, esta es la venganza de los tres osos. Ricitos, este es sólo el comienzo.― dijo Kanae con malicia.

Las tres jóvenes actrices se miraron con complicidad y una sonrisa siniestra se formó en ellas.

**FIN.**

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este OS del desafío de noviembre de La Caja de Pandora, la verdad yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo xD ¡Estas chicas Love Me son de temer!

Como siempre agradezco tomatazos, reviews, amenazas de muerte, PM y alertas. Si es primera vez que leen uno de mis fic, les recomiendo que pasen por mi perfil y ahí pueden leer mis otros proyectos.

**Tengo un aviso importante que darles:**

**1.- El fic "Mis ojos, mis grandes ojos, los de los fulgores eternos" se tornará mensual, así que actualización del 30 de noviembre será la última quincenal y nos veríamos nuevamente a finales de diciembre. **

**2.- En el caso del Fic "La suerte está echada" seguirá siendo cada 15 días, los días 15 y 30 de cada mes. **

**3.- Sé que me querrán matar, pero no puedo actualizar antes porque terminé la etapa de revisión de mi tesis y entré a revisión final a espera de la nota, por lo que estoy en preparación de examen de grado ¡por fin! (para quienes recuerden, debería de haberme titulado en Octubre pero me aplazaron las fechas). Así que lamentablemente no tengo tiempo para escribir tantos capítulos como me gustaría, por lo que decidí arbitrariamente postergar el primer fic a una serialización mensual.**

Un abrazo gigante a todas, miles de besos, las amo y ... nos estamos leyendo.

Ja ne!


End file.
